Ice Cold Love
by IchaIchaFan
Summary: Haku/Naruto/Hinata, A bi-sexual but mostly yaoi, with a plot. Naruto met Haku in the forest and fell in love, after being insulted again he defects, and teh two of them went on to make their own life. Later on though a certain Hyuuga joins their love.
1. Chapter 1

Re: "Ice cold Love"

I do not own Naruto

Haku X Naruto

Lemon

x-x-x-x-x

Haku casually walked throughout the woods looking for the herbs he needed when he came across a boy ing orange crying while punching the dirt. Haku slowly hid behind a bush, trying to listen in on what was bothering the orange clad ninja.

"Why? Why? Why must everyone hate me? why must everyone think i'm just a waste of space?1 Damn you Kakshi-teme, dame you Sasuke-teme, and screw you Sakura! All I want is someone to look at me with love not hate!", the collapsed and started sobbing.

Haku frowned and walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up at Haku who said, "Follow me." the boy was confused. You would be too if a total stranger came up and told you to follow them. Deciding that his so called 'teammates' and 'sensei' wouldn't care the boy followed him. Soon they came to a medium sized hut. Inside was just a kitchen, bathroom, and a rather large bed room.

"Um, why did you bring me here miss…", Haku giggled, "My name is Haku, I saw you crying in the woods and decided to bring you here. Please go into the bedroom, I'll bring you some tea."

"So will you tell me why you were crying in the woods Naru-kun?", Naruto held his head down cast. "My village hates me, my teammates and sensei hate me. The only people that even remotely like me is the Hokage, the ramen stand people, and this one weird blue haired girl in my age group. Everyone else treats me like worse than any famous missing nin. Just before going into the woods my sensei said that I'm not worth his time, and he had to train the Teme. When I asked Sakura if she would like to spar.

She slapped me saying I was harassing her, It's all because the stupid fur ball is in me. I just wish someone would love me." tears streaming down his face.

A little while later after Naruto and Haku drank their tea Haku got up and locked the bedroom door. This put Naruto on edge, "Um Haku why did you lock the door?"

Haku smirked, "So that no one will bother us, I saw the same pain in your eyes that I once had. And right now I want to take away that pain." Haku slowly crawled onto the bed towards Naruto. The boy was a little scared right now but for some reason he couldn't move his body. He could only watch as Haku got closer and closer until their lips latched onto each other. 'Oh my Kami I can't believe this is happening, her lips are so soft'

Naruto subconsciously wrap'd his arms around Haku's neck and pulled him in closer. Haku licked the boys bottom lip requesting entrance, to which Naruto willingly gave. Soon their tongues were battling for control, after awhile Haku won. They continued for what seemed hours. Soon Naruto was moaning into the kiss, then all of the sudden Haku trust his hips forward, grinding into Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes widened 'She is a HE!'

After a quick argument within his head Naruto decided to go with the flow, 'Its better than no one loving me at all' was his ultimate thought. He closed his eyes and continued to make-out with the boy on top of him. Haku slowly grabbed the hem of the blond's jacket lifting it upper his body. Haku marveled at the well toned body that was Naruto, after taking off the mash top as well Haku started kissing Naruto's neck and massaging the boy's sides and abs.

Naruto groaned as he felt Haku's hard shaft through the boys pink kimono, all the while his own got hard. Haku smirked as he felt Naruto's hard on, 'he's pretty big for his age, Haku thrust again getting the desired effect of a moan. Haku and the boy continued to kiss and message each other. then Naruto got impatient and licked Haku's earlobe, causing him to gasp in a mini orgasm and shudder.

"Naru-chan that was mean.", Haku whined backing away while taking off his kimono leaving him in only his boxers. Naruto started to drool at the sight of Haku's beautiful pale skin. Following his example Naruto stripped down to his fox covered boxers. Haku giggled at the sight of the boxers and the boys hard rod poking its head out. Haku lean'd back against a pile of pillows, taking off his boxers. Naruto gazed at the rock hard penis in all its glory.

"Now Naru-chan you'll have to wet this cock really well before I give you what you want ok.", Naruto crawled over kissing his new lover, lowering to his jaw bone to his neck. He started to nibble and suck his way down the boys body, sucking on the pert nipples really turn Haku on. He continued down to Haku's bellybutton and then to his cock, inch's from his face. "come on Naru-chan show me what you can do."

All Naruto could do was nod before licking it from the bottom, up causing Haku to moan. Taking the tip and swirling his tongue around and jacking off the untouched parts. Haku watched as Naruto lick and sucked his cock. Even though Naruto had no experience what so ever Haku had to admit he was good.

"Mmmmm thats it ah right there Naru-chan." groaned Haku as Naruto started taking in Haku's cock inch by inch. Naruto slammed his head down claiming the last two inch's quickly, this almost causing Haku to shoot his seed right there and then. But Naruto wanted this to last longer. Haku stroked Naruto's bright blond hair smoothly, "Your drunk on my dick aren't you my Naru-chan?" Naruto took a second to speak, "Yes I love your cock so bad." and he went back to pleasuring his partner.

Naruto was now getting faster, wanting to get a drink from his lover. Haku continued to moan and groan to the pleasure he was receiving. "come on Naru-chan is that all you got?" Naruto growled before taking the whole cock and massaging Haku's balls. Haku moaned giving Naruto the satisfaction of knowing he did good.

"Oh thats wonderful mmmmm yes yes I'm almost there!", Then Naruto with the whole cock into his mouth, he hummed. This was what caused Haku overboard, "NARU-CHAN!". Haku grabbed Naruto's head shoving it down onto his dick till his hairs where tickling Naruto's nose.. Haku exploded, thick sweet cum that filled Naruto's mouth as Haku's eyes fluttered. The boy had to swallow many times as not to drown by the amount of cum filling his mouth. With a loud 'POP' Haku took his dick out, while Naruto licked up the last remnants of Haku's cum off his belly. This show caused Haku to get rock hard again, making Naruto smile.

Naruto went up and kissed Haku causing them to share Haku's seed, even though it was his own it turned him on. Haku slowly leaned forward pushing Naruto backward with a kiss until he was on his back. Rolling him over on his belly.

"Lift up.", following the command Naruto got on his hands and knees, Haku stared at Naruto's ass with lust filled eyes. "Please be gentle Haku-kun, its my first time." Haku nodded and messaged the smooth skin on Naruto's ass. Haku got off the bed and quickly brought back a bottle with lube. Haku slowly rubbed his fingers in the lube to get Naruto ready.

"This is special lube Naru-chan it will make sure I don't hurt you when you get used to my cock you love so much." Naruto nodded then gasped when he felt Haku put one of his fingers in him. Haku watched but when not hearing any complaints added another and started to stretch the boy out. Haku soon found Naruto's sweet spot, which sent white lightning through Naruto's vision. After the last finger was added Naruto was in ecstasy, moaning out Haku's name.

"You like this Naru-chan?"

"Yesssssss mmmmmm More Haku-kun please!"

Haku took out his fingers resulting in a moan of displeasure from the boy, Naruto wiggled his ass back and forth, side to side. He NEEDED something in him again. Haku quickly lubed up his member and positioned it at Naruto's entrance. "You want to be loved Naru-chan?"

"YES!"

And Haku plunged into the boys waiting ass, making him scream in pure pleasure. Haku gasped, "Ah your ass is so tight Naru-chan! I'm going to fuck you all night long."

Naruto whimpered, "Yes fuck me, just please don't stop!" Haku started at a slow pace, in then out, in then out. Haku and Naruto were lost in their own little world. "Faster!" Haku did not disappoint. He started going faster and faster, slamming into the boy.

"Yes yes yes more Harder please Haku-kun!", Haku lowered himself on Naruto's back and nibbled ear and tweaked his nipples. Naruto gave a 'Eeeep' while the knot in his stomach got tighter. The heat and smell of sweat and sex got stronger. Naruto met each thrust with his own, they were in sync both diving in to the pleasure pool that is sex. The grunts and moans as both boys working toward their release.

"Fuck-AH More-UN Mmmm More, Almost there Haku-kun!", moaned out Naruto. Haku nodded, he too was close to his orgasm.

"Cum with me!", Quickly their thrusts got sloppy and faster soon Naruto muscles tightened on Haku's shaft and they both screamed.

"HAKU-KUN!"

"NARU-CHAN!"

Haku, with one last thrust, spilled his seed within Naruto, while Naruto spilled his seed onto the bed sheets below. Naruto hummed with the feeling of his lovers hot cum in him, for once in his life he was happy. Haku surprised Naruto by flipping him over. Looking into his lust filled eyes Haku whispered, "We're not done yet Naru-chan."

Naruto's gasped as he felt Haku rod harden inside him, 'Oh my Kami I think I might go crazy if we continue!'

Lifting up Naruto's hips Haku was able to go deeper and hit the sweet spot in his lover. Naruto was once again moaning and screaming Haku's name, so much so he didn't notice him perform a jutsu.

Haku drove his dick directly into Naruto's prostate, causing him to arch his back and open his mouth in a silent scream. Suddenly Naruto found his mouth stuffed with Haku's Water clone's cock. At the angle he was in Haku's cock was able to go deeper. Haku started to get rougher.

"Like I said Naru-chan I'm going to fuck you all night long!". Haku smirked and slammed into the boy again and again. Still slamming into the blond boy Haku pulled him back till Naruto was sitting on his lap, and the clone standing on the bed fucking Naruto's throat.

"Get to work Naru-chan and I might give you an award for a job well done.", whispered Haku into Naruto's ear with his hot breath. Shuddering Naruto continued to suck the clone's cock with renewed vigor. Haku made two more clones and Naruto started jacking off two on the side and sucking one in the middle. Naruto was in a trance, "So much penis."

Reaching his limit Haku groaned, "Here it comes Naru-chan, TAKE IT ALL~~~~~~~~~!". Them him and his clones painted Naruto white, poor (or lucky) Naru-chan had at least a quart of cum shot into his little body frame.

"Come on Naru-chan lets go clean you up." dispelling his clones Haku picked Naruto up bridle style and took him to the large bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x

TBC….click next perverts!…I'm such a hypocrite.


	2. Chapter 2

Re: "Ice cold Love"

Chapter 2 Leaving together

I do not own Naruto

Haku X Naruto

Lemon

x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Naru-chan lets go clean you up." dispelling his clones Haku picked Naruto up bridle style and took him to the large bathroom. After al long a wonderful shower they went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Once done Naruto asked the question hanging in his head.

"So what happens now? Are you going along with Zabuza?" Haku tensed, "How did you know?" Naruto pointed to the hunter nin mask near the sink. Naruto wasn't angry, he was disappointed and a little betrayed but he couldn't say that the day wasn't the best day of his life.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't want to even interact with you at first. But when you rant and cry in the forest I felt a connection, I don't care about Zabuza anymore…I love you Naru-chan. Please can we just leave you and me. Please don't leave me because I wont be able to leave you even if I tried."

"I need to think about this Haku-kun give me a minute." Haku nodded. After racking his brain and lots of meditation he decided.

x-x-x-x-x

Tazuna's house

Kakashi was worried Naruto had not came back after the huge argument between the group and the blond boy. Mind you he was only worried about what would happen if Naruto died and he had to be the one to tell the Sandaime. In truth Kakashi would rather Naruto die for killing his sensei and for holding back Sasuke. Just as he was about to go and look for the blond burden, the kyuubi brat show'd up.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU BAKA!" screeched Sakura. She tried bashing him over the head only for him to dodge and back hand her. Kakashi scowled, "NARUTO! you better have a good expiation for attacking a teammate with out cause!"

Naruto flicked the jounin off before making a few hundred clones and handed Kakashi a scroll. "This is for the Hokage only, if you try to open it the seal will render your arm useless for the rest of your life. I'm leaving I can't take it anymore, so fuck you." With that Naruto ran into the horde of clones and they scattered. Even with his Sharingan he couldn't tell the difference, Naruto was gone and there wasn't anything they could do. Kakashi looked at the scroll in his hands. Just as he was about to put it away Sasuke came from within the house and took it.

"Good a new jutsu, just what I need to defeat my brother." It was too late when Kakashi realized what happened. Sasuke screamed in agony as the seal tore his arm from the inside out. Sakura kept trying to help her 'Love' while Kakashi just stood there, 'I am royally fucked!'

x-x-x-x-x

Zabuza's room

"Your leaving aren't you?" Haku sputtered. "I'm not stupid Haku, I know what happened between you and that boy. *sigh* I guess you can go, your too soft for my gig anyways. I'll just kill Gato and take his money I'll leave a good sum for you and him….just to let you know I always thought of you as a son."

A tear went down Haku's face, "Thank you Zabuza-sama."

With that Zabuza went and slaughtered Gatos operation, and doing as he said he left a lot for Haku and Naruto. (A/N: Yeah pretty short but who cares?)

x-x-x-x-x

Week Later Konoha, Hokage building

"You want to run that by me again _Kakashi."_, the Hokage was seething with rage. Everyone in the room sweated under the gaze of the veteran shinobi.

"Um I said that Naruto defected, he just came up to us telling me that he couldn't take it anymore and left. He gave me a scroll for your eyes only…he-he-here it is." Kakashi quickly handed the scroll to the Hokage.

"Leave…everyone." faster than you could say 'believe it' the room was empty but a mad hokage. Hiruzen opened that scroll and read.

_Dear Old Man_

_I give up, i can no longer deal with the harassment of the villagers and shinobi. I know I promised that I would become Hokage, but I now realize that even you were there with me they will never let me be Hokage. During the mission I found someone to confide in and love. Please don't send hunter nin after me. I finally found happiness and wish to stay happy. Tell the Ichiraku family I'll miss their ramen. Tell Iruka that his was a big brother I never had. And tell Hinata-san that I know how she feels, but I can''t stand the village anymore. Knowing her she'll just come and find me._

_I'm sorry grandfather,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

The Hokage cursed the village, he cursed the Kyuubi, he cursed Kakashi, he even cursed Minato for doing what he did. Then he cried knowing that he would never actually see his other grandson again.

x-x-x-x-x

Some where far far away

Jiraiya looked up to the sky, "My perv senses are tingling, something sexual in nature is about to happen!"

"EEEEEK PERVERT!", and Jiraiya's research was canceled by angry towel covered women. So he used his ultimate jutsu

**RUN LIKE A BITCH NO JUTSU!**

x-x-x-x-x

In a small beach house near a large lake

"So whats today Haku-kun?" asked Naruto as he cleaned the dishes after their breakfast.. It had been a month and so far the old man hadn't sent out hunter nin, or not put him in the bingo book. Haku came up and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "Well we could go work on the shed, Shopping, over time at the fish stand." Naruto cut him off, "But all that sounds boring! There has to be something else to do?"

Haku rubbed Naruto's slowly growing erection, sealed within his pants. Haku breathed a hot breath in Naruto's ear, "We could always just have fun." Naruto put down the cleaning cloth and silver wear and groaned. He swerved around locking lips with his Ice manipulating lover. "I would like to have some fun." Naruto dropped to his knees , taking off Haku's pant and…women's panties? Naruto giggled he still wasn't use to Haku wearing girls clothes and being feminine and yet dominate in the relationship.

Once released Naruto slowly stroked Haku's meat getting it it at attention, Haku once again took charge and thrust his member deep into Naruto warm mouth. "OH Naru-chan you been getting better at this." Naruto relaxed his gag reflex and took in all 11 inch's his lovers cock. Humming and growling, vibrating the wonderful piece of meat in his throat. Haku moaned out loud, "Come on Naru-chan just a bit more!" For extra measure Naruto placed a finger up Haku's ass hole and wiggled it.

"Naru-chan!", Haku took out his cock with a small 'POP' and began to spray his spunk all over Naruto's face, hair, chest and open mouth. Naruto gave the dick a small kiss before standing up, and giving Haku a strip tease. Naruto bent over the table, pulling down his pants. Showing he was wearing them in the buff. His cute pink ass hole filled with a large orange dildo, "Come on Haku-kun, come and make me your bitch!" Taking out the dildo slowly, causing Naruto to mewl in pleasure. Haku lubed up his member and touched his dick with Naruto's entrance.

With a strong thrust Haku buried his monster deep into the younger boy, "Yes Fuck me Haku-kun! Harder!" Haku sped up, slamming into Naruto. The slamming rocked the kitchen it to creek.

"Oh yes fuck me Harder Haku! Fuck me Harder!"

"Damn Naru-chan even after i took that huge ass dildo out your still so tight!" stated Haku as he hammered into Naruto. The moans, grunts and screams of the two boys filled the small house. Haku grabbed Naruto's arms and puled back, arching the boy's spine to an unnatural degree. Naruto's eyes went to the back of his head as Haku continuously pounded on his prostate.

"Come on Naru-chan! What are you?" Haku gave a strong thrust and slapped Naruto's ass with one hand, the other holding the boy's arms. Naruto hissed in pleasure.

"I'm your bitch!" Haku spanked him again, "What are you?"

"I'm your whore!" Haku spanked again, "Say it again!" "I'm your WHORE!" Haku got faster while Naruto's ass muscles started to flutter. "What are you Naru-chan?"

"I'm your bitch, your whore, your cum dumpster! Now fill me with your Cummmmmmm!" Haku gave three more thrust and ejaculated deep into Naruto's waiting ass. Naruto himself came onto the kitchen floor.

Naruto panted, "Want to continue in the bedroom?" Haku picked up Naruto who wrapped his legs around him. Along the way Haku made a _few _clones, and by few I mean at least fifteen. Once in the bedroom and seeing the number of clones Naruto yipped with joy, only to gasp as Haku reentered him. Naruto started to bounce on his lover.

"Oh yes more! I need more!" A three clones came forward and got their Naru-chan to suck one and jerk off the other two. 'Oh my Kami this is Hevan' thought Naruto.

"Come on Naru-chan, you're getting gang banged tonight into the morning!" Suddenly the real Haku stopped confusing Naruto. Only for him to weince in pain as another cock went into ass. After while he got use to it and continued the roller coaster of sex.

"Fuck yes!." Naruto said quickly before switching to another clones cock. The original Haku blew his first load a little while ago so he was still going. But the first three clones were almost done. Sensing this he actually shoved the tips of all three into his mouth and licked. The affect was immediate, they filled his stomach with their cum. Once they dissolved cold water splashed on them. causing Haku's and naruto's nipples to harden. Surprisingly the cum that the clones spilt didn't disappear much to the joy of Naruto.

"Come on who else want to fuck me?" More clones came forward and ravished the boy. Once again the cum just kept on the boy's body. They didn't stop for anything, they just kept on fucking the young boy. After all the clones were gone the original, now back to full mast, came over picked up his lover and slammed him against the wall. Shoving his cock deeper and deeper into the boy and continued pounding.

"Just ahhhhh bit mo-Ohhhh-re Naru-chan come on!" With a few final thrust Haku exploded into his lover for the final time. Haku looked down and chuckled, Naruto's body was painted white and his stomach was a little bloated. But Naruto had a smile on his face.

DING-DONG

Haku look out the window to see it was the next day around two o'clock. Haku woke Naruto up, they got cleaned up and went down stairs to see who was at the door. It was a huge and yet little surprise at who it was.

"Hinata?"

x-x-x-x-x

Cliffy….Note this will stay Yaoi just wait a bit and it will be explained.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fall

"Ice cold Love"

Chapter 3 The Fall

**Thanks to my new laptop I can now write any stories I want without the fear of my family finding my files on the computer. So My smut stories will be continuing YAY!**

**Also I'm making this a Bi-sexual story, but it will be mostly Yaoi**

I do not own Naruto pure and simple

Haku X Naruto X Hinata

x-x-x-x-x

DING-DONG

Haku look out the window to see it was the next day around two o'clock. Haku woke Naruto up, they got cleaned up and went down stairs to see who was at the door. It was a huge and yet little surprise at who it was.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto. Hinata still blushed, "Can we please talk inside?" Naruto looked at Haku for permission, Haku just shrugged and let the dark blue haired girl inside. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a while at the living room table. Naruto was first to break the ice.

"So how are things in Konoha?" The answer that the two boys caught them by surprise. Hinata didn't even stutter when she spoke

"There is no more Konoha Naruto." The two lovers gasped and looked at Hinata for an answer.

"About a month after your defection during your mission the Chunnin exams started. My team made it past the first and second test. After the second test was a preliminary round where I lost and was injured. I had to heal for a month." Naruto and Haku noticed that Hinata stiffened when she talked about the prelims.

"After the month the final exams happened but it was all a set up. Orochimaru of the Sannin along with Suna destroyed the village. Almost everyone is dead, only me and a few others were able to escape."

Naruto tentatively asked, "What about Hokage-jiji?" Hinata let a tear go down her eye, "He gave his life to give the rest of us time to escape. He gave me a letter to give you." Hinata took a scroll from her back pack and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto took it and slowly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_If you are reading this that mean that I have given my life to protect the ones I love. Though I wish I could have seen your smiling face one last time. In this letter are a lot of secrets that I should have told you long ago._

_First off about your parents: your father was non other that the Yondaime Hokage while your Mother was the heiress of the land of whirlpool. Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki._

_I'm sorry I could not tell you this myself, I hope you can come and forgive me one day. Your godfather to my great disappointment is like the villagers, he blames you for your fathers death. Just like Kakashi, who I know was a horrible decision as sensei. Your godmother on the other hand never told me how she feels. She was out of the village during your birth, I told your godfather to tell her about you. But I fear he went behind my back and lied to her._

_Once again I'm sorry for the many mistakes I have made. In this scroll is your inheritance: Money, weapons, Jutsu, and even the clan compound. Its all there, also I've included a full record of every jutsu and training regime that the village of Konoha has made or gained. There is also that old scroll you once stole from me._

_Please train hard and look for your godmother, her name is Tsunade Senju. The Slug Sannin and master healer. Shes a big gambler so just follow the debt collecters. Please don't go looking for revenge, I want you to live and have a family._

_Love_

_Your Jiji, Hiruzen Sarutobi _

_The Sandaime Hokage._

_(P.S. Please give Hinata-chan some love, she lost everything including her little sister.)_

Tears went down Naruto's face as he finished the letter. Naruto started sobbing and burried his face in Haku's kimono. Haku hugged and rocked his lover. Haku also noticed that tears were slowing going down Hinata's face as well. Haku gave a sad smile and motioned for the girl to join. Hinata made it over to Haku and Naruto and sat down and also cried. Haku soon joined after feeling the pain from his love.

It took about half an hour before the three of them calmed down. Haku was first to respond, "So what are you going to do now Hinata?" The two boys saw Hinata stiffen.

"I don't know, as far as I know I'm the only survivor of the Konoha attack. Well besides Sasuke, he bowed down to Orochimaru as soon as the snake killed the Sandaime." Naruto looked at Hinata and then Haku. He took a deep breath, "Hinata could you give us a minute to talk?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto took Haku to the kitchen to talk.

"Haku-kun can she please stay with us?" Haku was surprised at this.

"Naru-chan you know that this is a one bedroom house not to mention what she might act when she finds out that I'm actually a guy, and your sleeping with me...a guy." argued Haku.

"Haku I know this but she was the only one besides three people in the old village that accepted me and didn't confuse me with the fox. I also don't think she'll hate us for how we are. Lets not forget..." Naruto leaned up and put his lips next to Haku's ear.

"We once talked about getting a child." Naruto could see the bulge slowly growing in Haku's kimono. Naruto got back down and looked Haku in the eye.

"With Hinata's help she can be the mother, not to mention that I think we can come to love each other. When I was back in the village I had a crush on her remember, I told you. But I only didn't go after her because of her family." Haku started to get a sad look in his eyes. Only for it to go away as Naruto kissed his neck sensually.

"Don't get in your head that just because she's joining us that I'll forget you. We will be a family, all three of us, together as one." Naruto gave Haku a quick kiss and asked, "So what do you say?" Naruto sealed the deal with the puppy-dog-eye-jutsu.

Haku smiled and kissed Naruto, "Alright we'll give it a chance." They returned to Hinata who was just looking at the nearby pictures.

"Hinata we would like to give you the chance to stay with us. But there are somethings you should know if you do."

Hinata blushed and asked, "Is this about Haku being a boy?" The two boys were dumbfounded, "How did you?"

Hinata twirled her fingers, "When I looked at your house with my byakugan I saw your chakra signatures and I saw that Haku was a boy." Naruto gulped and asked, "Hinata do you know why I left Konoha?"

Hinata got a hurt look on her face, "Hokage-sama told me you found someone that loved you. I just wish I could have told you my feelings before you left."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Hinata-chan I know how you felt about me, the reason I never talked to you about it was because you would have been hurt by either your father or the village for being a 'demon lover'." Hinata's eyes widened, she never thought about that!

"Now though Haku and I are together." That gave Hinata a blush as well as a sad look. "But recently we've been talking about adopting. But you can imagine what an orphanage matron would do if two men came in asking to adopt a child. What I want to ask you is if you want to join us and make a family." Hinata's blushed thirteen different shades of red.

Haku decided to talked, "Hinata-san, Naruto has talked about you and how he loved you, and how sad he was about not being able to act upon those feelings. Now I don't love you, but deep down I think I can come to, just like Naruto has. I think that the three of us can make this work."

Hinata wiped away a single tear and smiled, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

Naruto smiled and asked, "Are there anything you want to know before we get you settled in?"

Hinata blushed and started meddling with her index fingers and shyly asked, "I always wondered how can two boys could make love. Will you show me?" This caused the two boys to blush but Haku was the one with the raping smile on his face.

"We would be glad to hina-chan."

Naruto didn't get a chance to talk as Haku quickly grabbed him and pulled him on to his lap. Naruto moaned as Haku started attacking his neck with kisses and nibbles. Hinata felt her loins get hotter as she watched the two boys make out.

She had heard of two boys being able to love each other from a few girls at the academy. At first she thought it was a little gross, but Naruto and Haku made it look sexy.

Haku slowly started to unbutton Naruto's top and rubbed his hands over Naruto's body. Haku latched his mouth on Naruto's pert nipple causing his to gasp in pleasure. Neither of the boys noticed Hinata's evident arousal.

Haku pushed Naruto off so he could take off his pants. Hinata whimpered as she saw Haku's member and her eyes filled with lust as she saw Naruto start to lick and jerking off Haku's shaft. Haku moaned and combed Naruto's sun kissed hair with his delicate hands.

After a while Naruto pushed his lovers cock into his mouth and started sucking. Haku smiled and turned to Hinata and said, "As you can see Naruto loves to suck dick." Naruto blushed even though he was still sucking Haku's member.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and started rubbing the wet spot between her legs on her pants. Trying to stimulate pleasure that her body wanted. Haku could only grin as he saw this but the grin didn't last long as his climax started to come up.

Haku grabbed both sides of Naruto's head and pulled the boy's face flush with his bace. Haku groaned and let his sperm travel up his shaft and explode into Naruto's mouth and down his throat. Hinata watched with the Byakugan, seeing the white substance travel down Naruto's gullet.

Haku moaned, "Naruto never lets one drop exit his mouth, he really loves the taste." Naruto blushed even more as he pulled his head from Haku's hip. Haku then pulled off the rest of his and Naruto's clothes. Both of the boys smiled as they saw Hinata furiously try to get a release from rubbing her pussy through her pants.

Naruto smiled, "You can masturbate if you want Hinata-chan, we won't mind." Hinata quickly threw off her pants and started to thrust two fingers into her snatch as she watched Haku lube up his cock and move Naruto so he was laying belly down on the couch.

Hinata saw Haku line up his member with Naruto's ass and asked, "Isn't that dirty?" Haku shook his head, "Not really we clean each other regularly, and we take vitamins that clean our insides throughly. So no need to worry."

Naruto yelled, "Forget about that and shove it in me already!" Haku gave a girl like giggle and complied with Naruto's request. He shoved all of it straight into the boy. Naruto released a very loud moan.

Haku gave Naruto a second before starting to thrust slowly. Naruto's face was flushed with pleasure, His own penis was rock hard and jutting proud. Hinata watched mesmerized as her long time crush was fucked up the ass by a feminine older boy. She lifted up her shirt and start to massage her breast.

Haku continued to fuck Naruto hard, sometimes giving some dirty talk and kissing the younger boy. It was about 20 minutes later that Haku started to grunt louder.

"Oh Naru-chan you're ass is going to be flooded by my cum! Get ready here it comes!" And as Haku screamed and came in Naruto's ass, Naruto himself shot his load across the room. His cum landed on Hinata's face and in her mouth. She wiped the cum into her mouth and savored the wonderful taste. After she swallowed, she had the biggest orgasm in her life.

Hinata was then interrupted as she heard Haku and Naruto grunting again. She looked up to see Naruto bouncing on Haku's still hard cock, much to her surprise. It was about two hours later that Haku and Naruto stopped. Hinata herself had came three more times from shoving her fingers in her pussy.

After it was all done The three of them went off to bed, Haku and Naruto let Hinata sleep on the bed with them. Haku on the right, Hinata on the left, and Naruto in the middle. For hinata it was awkward but she soon fell asleep with a smile on her face.

x-x-x-x-x


End file.
